Vehicles oftentimes include tires that are coupled to respective wheel rims of the vehicles. Typically, the tires are formed of rubber (e.g., synthetic rubber, natural rubber), fabric, wiring, and/or other materials and chemical compounds that reduce wear-and-tear of the wheels, improve handling, and/or affect other vehicle characteristics (e.g., fuel economy) during operation of a vehicle. A tire may also include a tread (i.e., grooved patterns) on its outer surface that engages a road surface of a road to further improve handling during operation of a vehicle.